


The Top Ten Phobias of Sherlock Holmes

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [94]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Movie: A Game of Shadows, Phobias, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Turns out Holmes is afraid of a whole lot of things.





	The Top Ten Phobias of Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 July Watson's Woes Promptfest August Amnesty prompt(s):** Irrational Fears: Phobias are very real. Have a character suffer from a phobia.**

_From the Home Office in Robert Downey Jr.'s Twitter Feed:_

**THE TOP TEN PHOBIAS OF SHERLOCK HOLMES**

10\. The usual Victorian-era gamut of terrors: Being buried alive, leprous urchins, boilers bursting on steamships, fatal bouts of scarlet fever, women getting the vote.

9\. Hedgehogs. Specifically, dead hedgehogs floating in a stew-pot.

8\. Slutty women shamelessly baring their ankles right where John can ogle – I mean, respectable ex-governesses who can provide a stable, untrammeled married life to a former soldier turned sober medical man.

7\. Housekeepers. With dust-rags. DUST-RAGS.

6\. Ice. No, not those clinky things in your whiskey glass (and honestly, what kind of former Scotsman puts _ice_ in his whiskey?) but the great slabs of glaciers that promise a quick demise in the rockier parts of Switzerland. Send a shiver down a chap's back in more ways than one, for some reason.

5\. Green carnations.

4\. Chess-playing megalomaniacs who befriend psychotic tiger-hunting sharpshooters. (Frankly, anyone who _doesn't_ fear this sort of thing isn't right in the head.)

3\. The occult. A shameful waste of good candles, feathers, and goat's blood if you ask me.

2\. Snakes. (I mean, a chap's got to have some ordinary ones hasn't he?)

**… And the Number One Phobia of Sherlock Holmes:**

1\. That Watson will marry and leave me forever and… I mean, bees.


End file.
